Concerts, Bands, and Crazy Fans Oh My
by Addison Clarks
Summary: Lysander and Castiel are doing a concert. But what happens after the show well that's the real question. Nina is Lysander's biggest fan but somehow keeps herself in check. How will Lys and Nina meet? And What will happen after?


Lysander walked around the stage singing with his heart and soul. Beside him his band mate Castiel kneeled on his knees strumming on his guitar. His red hair fell in his dark grey eyes, and he smirked at the screaming fans. Fans screamed and jumped to the beat, and Lysander smiled, and started singing again. In front of him, a girl with long wavy blond and light pink streaked hair and big silver eyes grinned. Lysander winked at her, and she blushed profusely. Lysander took a few steps back and jumped along with the fans and Castiel. He raised his hand above his head and ran his hand through his silver hair. He winked at another fan and she about fainted.

After the concert ended Lysander and Castiel went backstage to sign autographs. Lysander was surrounded by a group of girls. Some of them tried to tackle him to the floor. Three security guards came in and hauled the fans off him. Lysander dusted his pants and patted his shirt. Then he turned to Castiel who just shook his head and sighed, they then got back to signing and talking to fans but behind a desk.

Looking down at the picture of his band, Lysander asked, "Who should I make this out to?" The girl in front of him calmed herself and replied in a high almost squeaky voice.

"Nina!" Lysander looked up and stared at Nina. Her wavy blond locks framed her face beautifully the pink made her big light silver eyes pop.  
Lysander was taken aback. Now that he was closer to the girl, he could tell she was gorgeous. Nina blushed, and Lysander quickly signed his name and handed the autograph to Nina. Their hands just barely touched and Lysander felt electricity coursing through his veins. He immediately took his hand back and Nina blushed, "Sorry," Nina squeaked before quickly fleeing the scene.

Lysander watched, as Nina ran out, and felt as his heart slowly stopped racing. He hadn't even noticed it at first. Then he shook his head and focused his attention back on signing autographs and taking photos with the fans.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Castiel get up and leave, and he sighed in relief as it would give him a chance to leave as well. "Good night and I hope you enjoyed the concert." He said in an almost distracted tone. He waved and went back to his and Castiel's dressing room.

Inside he noticed that Castiel was standing beside the window smoking a cigarette. "You know Cas that that is really bad for you." Castiel puffed out some smoke and glared at Lysander.

"Really? I had no idea. It's not like you don't tell me that every f'ing time you see me doing it." Castiel huffed and put out the cigarette and walked over to Lysander. "So who was that chick that you were having eye-sex with a few minutes ago? Huh?" Lysander sighed and sat down in a chair.

"I was not having eye-sex with her. So don't be assuming anything."  
Castiel grinned widely.

"That's your job not to assume, me on the other hand. I can as much as I want." Lysander sighed and looked away from Castiel.

"Well, I think I'll be headed home for the night." Lysander said, standing, and walking over to his station and gathered his belongings. He put his wallet in his back pocket and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you at rehearsal next week." He said, leaving Castiel in the smoke.

"You were totally having eye-sex with her." Castiel muttered as Lysander walked out the door.

"I heard that!" Lysander shouted down the hall. Castiel shook his head and smirked.

Lysander continued walking down the hall, smiling to himself. Not paying attention to where he was going, Lysander smacked right into someone. Lysander looked up to see a girl on the floor. "I am so sorry." Lysander held out his hand and the blond girl looked up. Her gray eyes were large and familiar. "Nina?" Lysander questioned, helping her up to her feet. Nina blushed fuchsia.

"Ly-Lysander." She smiled cutely.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Uh well, I was on my way out to my car where my parents were supposed to be waiting. But I remembered that they said they were going to leave. So I was looking for someone who could drive me." Nina looked down at her heels sheepishly.

"I'll drive you. I was just on my way out." Lysander took her hand gently and led her through the twists and turns of the halls.

In the parking lot he unlocked his Mustang, and opened the door for Nina. He then walked around to the other side and started the engine. Nina told Lysander where she lived and guided him on which turns to make. When they arrived in front of her house, Lysander pulled up in front of the driveway and climbed out of the car. He walked quickly around the front and opened the door for Nina.

"Thank you." Nina grinned happily a faint flush to her cheeks. Lysander smiled.

"Your welcome." However before Nina could walk away, Lysander turned her towards him and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Nina was taken by surprise but something inside her felt fluffy and she was getting butterflies. She pulled away, and smiled shyly before running up the steps. At the door she turned around and smiled, waving good bye to Lysander.

"Bye Lysander!" She called. Lysander waved before he climbed into his car and drove away.


End file.
